Loversneverlie
by Roxas-Chan
Summary: Axel misses something. But what does he do after the fire burns out? Oneshot Akuroku, kinda lame.


The fire burned intensely around him. The flames licked around him, wanting to devour at the heels of his black boots. Even his black hooded cloak seemed to be torned a bit here and there, as strange looking weapons seem to dangle from his thin black gloved fingers. They were so strange looking, seeming to be like wheels, with sharp pointing spokes coming from every direction.

But he did not care.

_Take photographs, take all your memories  
We've got some packing to do  
We've got some packing to do_

Right now, all he could think of was to get back to the castle. Somebody _(Nobody)_ was waiting there for him. But he let out a sharp hiss once he noticed that more of those damned Heartless bastards rose up from the darkened ground, their gleaming yellow eyes staring at him unblinkingly. He cursed silently under his breath. He didn't time for this. Never did. This was a damned mission; and he should have been done with it minutes ago.

With each swing of his oddly unique weapons, he slashed and slashed at the overly large black bodies called _**NeoShadows**_. Each time he had struck their bodies, they went into little layers of smoke into the air; forgotten and erased from the world completely.

No heart emerged from their inky black bodies as he destroyed them.

_And my jaw aches from repetition  
Take all your dreams, take all that's left to see_

His flames of destruction went even higher around him, making a protective barrier around him, so the little bastards didn't appear from the ground like they always did. That fire, beauty of destruction; showed his features. It normally was dark out in the World That Never Was; save for Kingdom Hearts that stood high and threatening in the black hazy skies.

His hair was what stood out. Spiked back, flaming red as his fire; giving off his fire personality. Next were his eyes. They were always full of mishief, and they were a shade of green. Emerlad green. They glinted at the moment with pure irritation (which is funny because he was a _Nobody_), as more of them came. No matter how much he took down, they kept appearing.

Well, damn.

_Write it down, sign your name, go ahead and leave  
There's nothing left to lose, oh_

Underneath his eyes, on his high cheekbones, were two upside down triangles the color of red, and sometimes it was black in a certain light. Many would say that they were tears, but they were not. To him; it was his birthmark when he had became into existence.

Teeth were gritted at the thought, slashing down at what he hopes to be the last NeoShadow. He stood there inside of his flaming barrier, waiting to see if more came. His emerald eyes scanned and scanned repeatedly as he did; feeling satisfied when no more had erupted from the ground. Even though that was an exaggeration, you could never be too careful.

_The clouds rip through the sky like dynamite  
To my surprise, it was a beautiful sight_

The flames flickered down by the minute, as he allowed his weapons to vanish in black shadows. He smirked. Wouldn't matter, he could summon them up later when he willed it. By the time the flames went down, he sighed a bit; taking steps down the dark streets.

He was not so far away from Memory Skyscraper, where the dark residence (often lowly Nobodies) would stay; or rather live in. As he walked, he could tell that he was in a hurry, by the way he walked. Normally, he would take his sweet time getting back to the castle; actually reluctant to report to his boss. Truth be told, the red-haired absolutely bloathed/b the bossman.

Wait, wait; aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? First off, lets introduce ourselves.

Name?

_Axel._

What about his last name? Why would uyou/u care.

Age?

_ As if._

Ranking?

_VIII/_ baybee.

Element?

_Fire._

A smirk played on his thin lips, finally calming down. Gloved hands absent-mindedly ran through his spikes of red hair, while he let out a long breath of air.

_With our hands open wide  
And I can't hide the truth as well as you_

About time he was done with his mission. Nothing that bad really. Kill a couple o' Heartless so that their happy Kingdom Hearts would have another fill. But he snorted. Like he could send hearts to that looming thing hovering in the sky. He had no Keyblade. In fact, he knew about two people who did. One, was a girl named Xion.

Axel scowled at the name. So far, she had joined recently after _him._

Who was _him_, you ask?

Why, we were just getting to that! As Axel continued to walk to the castle, he just remembered something. Why wasn't he taking a corridor to the room that he was eagerly getting to? Sigh. As he facepalms himself, Axel let his one hand slide down. Yes, we were getting to the second person who can weild a darned Keyblade.

Roxas.

Or, when you arrange his name around, it was _So**R**a_; the kid he had encountered many times in one of his previous missions. A mission, that he had to admit; didn't like.

You see, Axel wanted to protect his best friend; yes you heard right, ibest friend/i from the truth. He knew the plans. He knew what Xenmas was up to. As if he couldn't! The blue-haired Nobody and himself were in ca-hoots (what in dear Lord of a word...) with another; or so thought the latter.

He couldn't tell anymore.

_Singing whoa, singing whoa  
Take photographs, take all your memories  
We've got some packing to do  
We've got some packing to do_

His best friend, Roxas, was the Keyblade Masters' Other. His Nobody. His dark half. You know what's funny though, whenever he looked at Roxas, he saw no resemblence. Honestly.

_'Almost there, Roxy...'_ he thought almost desperately, as he gave up walking, and flung his hands into the air in defeat. In result, he had summoned up a dark vortex; granting him access anyplace where he wanted to be. He smirked to himself before he strutted right inside of it, letting out a excess breath of relief.

If he had a heart, he would laugh.

Well, he did anyway.

_And my jaw aches from repetition_

_Take all your dreams, take all that's left to see_

Yes, Axel was sometimes an idiot, but at least he could think about what he wanted to do. Yup, that's right. Nobodies like him have a sense of reason, and because of that; they did whatever the hell they fucking wanted to do.

"Axel?"

A familiar sound entered his sensitive ears, and he didn't realize he had entered the room so quickly. He placed his hands on his slim hips.

"How... Did I get here so fast?" he mused to himself, with an amused expression on his face. However, as he looked up; emerald met with sapphire. His breath nearly caught.

_Write it down, sign your name, go ahead and leave  
There's nothing left to lose, oh_

The boy gave him an odd look, before returning to his book that he was currently reading. His face returned to it's apathetic expression before the male ever walked in. Axel let out a sigh.

"Well, hello to you too, Roxy."

_I've got all these dreams  
That no one cares to know about  
Cares to dream about like me  
All these memories, haunting me  
Seeking control_


End file.
